Chocolat
by Oxytreza
Summary: One le sais tous, Rikuo est amateur de chocolat...


Pairing : Est-ce _nécessaire_ de préciser ?

Rating : K

Disclaimer : …Vive le chocolat. (Vous connaissez la boutique « Jadis et Gourmande » ?)

Chocolat

Tout le monde le sais, les véritables amateurs de chocolats vous dirons que le roi de toutes catégories chocolatées, c'est le chocolat noir 100 cacao, contrairement aux mécréants qui préféreront le chocolat blanc. (1) Ceux qui sont des consommateurs moyen vous diront qu'ils préfère le chocolat au lait en général, en raison du fait que le noir et trop amer et le blanc pas le goût du chocolat, puisque ce n'en est pas réellement, ou bien trop fort.

Et Rikuo était un _vrai_ amateur de chocolat. Il aurait pu avaler des kilos et des kilos de chocolat noir. Heureusement pour lui, il ne prenait jamais un gramme.

Son pur bonheur était de s'installer sur son lit avec du rock anglais dans les oreilles, un livre de thriller dans les mains, et une grosse tablette de chocolat noir pur et dur à ses côtés.

Ce qui fait que le 14 février était une date sainte pour lui.

Car vu qu'il plaisait beaucoup aux filles, lorsqu'il était au lycée, il en recevait toujours beaucoup, deux grands sacs pleins en moyenne.

Le soir, il les savouraient pleinement, du moins ceux qui étaient bien fait.

Mais le 14 février ne nous intéresse pas aujourd'hui.

Nous sommes en juin, le 25 à 16h 34min 47secs pour être précis.

Et c'était le jour de congé de l'adolescent, ainsi que de son compagnon, Kazahaya.

Ils étaient donc assis à leur table, le premier grignotant des biscuits salés et le second se délectant d'une tablette de chocolat noir.

C'était calme. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés aujourd'hui, bien décidés à profiter de leur jour de congé au calme, bien mérité tout de même.

Soudain, Kazahaya demanda : « Je peux goûter ton chocolat ? Je n'en ai jamais mangé de noir pur auparavant. » Rikuo se demanda avec terreur comment son colocataire avait pu vivre sans jamais avoir mangé de chocolat noir, mais se contenta de hocher la tête en poussant la tablette vers le châtain. Celui-ci, avec un minois d'enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet, cassa un carré, le porta à sa bouche et croqua dedans. Il resta un moment à le mâcher puis avala le reste, acheva de le manger, déglutit et fit une légère grimace. « C'est amer. Berk. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour aimer ça. » Fit-il en prenant un de ses biscuits pour faire passer le goût fort du chocolat. Rikuo haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur son journal, lisant un article sur le fait qu'une clinique d'un autre quartier s'était fait défoncer un mur par, soi-disant un camion, qui avait disparu. (2)

Puis le brun leva les yeux.

Il se figea.

Kazahaya avait laissé une grosse tache foncée sur sa joue gauche, juste au coin de la bouche.

Une tache de chocolat.

Comment avait-il fait pour se faire un truc pareil ?

Rikuo ne voulait pas le savoir.

La seule chose qui le paralysait c'était tout ce délicieux chocolat gâché.

Il hésita un long moment.

Il pouvait prévenir son compagnon. Mais celui-ci venait de dire qu'il n'aimait pas le chocolat, et il irait sûrement laver la tache, ce qui fait que le chocolat serait tout de même gâché.

Il pouvait le lui enlever lui-même avec un mouchoir. Mais aller manger du chocolat sur un mouchoir.

Et il pouvait…

Kazahaya s'appuya les coudes sur la table, légèrement penché en avant, continuant de lire son livre, ne se doutant absolument pas de l'apocalypse présente sur sa joue.

Rikuo n'avait pas le choix.

On ne gâchait pas impunément un chocolat acheté dans une boutique d'importation anglaise, pays qui produisait, d'après Rikuo, les meilleurs chocolats (Cadbury, par exemple).

Non, c'était interdit.

Il devrait avoir un décret là-dessus.

Alors Rikuo se pencha en avant, les mains bien à plat sur le plan de la table, et lécha sans honte la joue de son partenaire.

Celui-ci resta dans la même position, mis à part ses yeux qui s'étaient brusquement écarquillés, et la couleur piment qui avait colorée ses joues.

Rikuo se rassit, satisfait, passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Kazahaya le fixa par-dessous, ses iris ambre de la taille d'une assiette, complètement abasourdie.

Trop choqué pour réagir, il bafouilla un moment.

Finalement, il réussit à articuler : « Mais…Qu'est-ce que fais ?

-Il y avait du chocolat sur ta joue.

-Mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rikuo venait de lui lécher une seconde fois la joue.

« Il en restait un peu. » Expliqua ce dernier. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et eut un sourire moqueur. Kazahaya ouvrit la bouche, la referma, balbutia, rougit, pour finir par enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

Il resta ainsi, sous le regard vert de son compagnon.

Après un moment, Rikuo se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, fit le tour de la table, et arrivé au niveau du châtain, il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Le chocolat noir et encore plus exquis sur ta peau, Kazahaya »

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête, mais Rikuo s'éloignait déjà en riant.

L'empathe rougit encore plus et s'écria : « Mais…QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ? »

Rikuo se contenta d'agiter la main et de disparaître derrière le rideau qui délimitait sa chambre.

Kazahaya entendit juste sa voix chaude répondre : « Prend-le…Comme un cadeau de Saint-Valentin, en quelque sorte, si tu veux. »

Et Kazahaya gagna le premier prix de rougeurs intempestives.

Fin 

Comme moi…

Tout le monde a lu « Bleach » ?

Et voilà ! J'ai eu l'idée en achetant des chocolat aujourd'hui. Miam miam.

Review ?


End file.
